This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goals of this project are to determine which glycosyltransferase and sulfotransferase genes are involved in Muc19 synthesis. Using Muc19 knock-out mice as a model, we will analyze transcripts involved in N- and O-linked glycosylation and sulfation to determine if the expression levels differ between wild-type and knock-out animals.